


A proper goodbye

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, blowjob, they are both desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "So we have an hour...""Better not waste any minute then"Or...Before they left Aaron and Robert had their own goodbyes.... in the bedroom.Now with a completed second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright we're leaving in an hour, so don't start any video games.” - said Aaron as soon as they got back home.

 

“Come on, give her a break, you have an hour to kill.” - answered Robert hinting at Aaron. He hoped to god he understands it.

 

“What?”- asked Aaron not really listening. He was busy packing some food.

 

“He wants ya to go upstairs to ... erm ... pack some clothes. Right Rob?” - asked Liv already laughing. - “Don't worry I'm gonna be here killing zombies just tell me when we're going.” - she added already putting on the headset.

 

“Come on.” - whispered Robert as he pulled Aaron upstairs.

 

“You're crazy? God this is so embarrassing. My sister is hinting at sex.... please tell me I only imagined that.” - he said laughing.

 

“Yeah... that all happened I'm afraid.” - answered Robert laughing. He was surprised but Aaron did follow him back to their room. - “So, we have an hour...”

 

“Better not waste any minute then.” - finished Aaron before he pushed Robert down to the bed. He leaned down to kiss his lips, but just before Robert started pulling him on his lap he stopped him. - “No.” - he said as he unbuckled his belt then looked at Robert. He didn't have to say anything Robert knew what he wanted, so he licked his lips before he got Aaron out of his jeans. - “No teasing, we don't have time.” - he heard Aaron, and to be honest he didn't have the patience to play any games. He was happy to get his mouth on Aaron.

 

He barely tasted him when he heard Aaron speaking again. - “No, I've change my mind, get up.” - he ordered. Robert just kept on smirking, he loved when Aaron was this worked up.

 

“As you wish.” - he replied as their mouth met in a heated kiss. Aaron was in a hurry to undress him, but the buttons of Robert's shirt seemed to be a hard task in his state of mind.

 

“Get this off.” - he groaned. Robert started to unbutton the shirt when he saw Aaron kneeling down. He wasted no time to open his fly. Robert was still struggling with the last button when Aaron took him into his mouth.

 

“Hmmm fuck.” - he moaned as he got his hands in Aaron's hair. Aaron knew exactly how to touch Robert to give him the pleasure he wanted. He didn't hold back, and after only 3 minutes that was obvious for Robert as well. - “Aaron.” – he said panting – “Aaron stop.”

 

“What? Why?” - he asked looking up at Robert. He didn't even dare to look at him. Aaron on his knees with his cock in his hand was too much for Robert, he would've come if he would look down. So he closed his eyes instead. - “Robert?”

 

“God.” – he whispered trying to calm himself down. - “It's my turn now.” - he said after a while pushind Aaron back on the bed. His hands found his thighs in no time, and after kissing his way down his stomach he let himself get lost in the feeling. Robert was a selfless lover, but before Aaron, he never thought he would find any joy in giving a blowjob. The receiving end was another question. He always loved getting blowned, but this? Giving pleasure to another man? His younger self would be surprised at how much fun he was having every time he got on his knees for his husband. And he did that a lot.

 

“Yeah don't stop that.” - moaned Aaron trying to thrust with his hips. Robert let him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“How much time we have left?” - asked Robert still trying to catch his breath.

 

“A good 20 minutes.” - asnwered Aaron glancing up at the watch on his bedside table.

 

“Hmmm good.” - whispered Robert as he snuggled up to Aaron.

 

“Sorry for your shoulder.” - said Aaron with his hand stroking Robert's thigh.

 

“Don't worry, the shirt will cover it up.” - he smirked. Aaron had marked him and he loved every minute of it. It was quiet for a while then Aaron just rolled on top of Robert and kissed him. - “Hmm” - smiled Robert – “What was that for?” - he asked as Aaron laid back on his back.

 

“I like kissing ya that's all.” - he told him shrugging.

 

“You're blushing.” - laughed Robert.

 

“No I'm not.” - answered Aaron hitting his arm.

 

“Yes.” - said Robert hovering over him – “You are!” - he said kissing him. It wasn't just a peck, and they were getting lost in the moment, but Aaron stroked his arms a couple of times before he turned his head. He couldn't get away from Robert's lips, instead of his mouth he was kissing his neck, and that was a weak point. Especially the spot under his ear. It wasn't the only thing though... Robert started grinding down on him slowly but he noticed, of course he did. 

 

“You gotta stop that.” - warned Aaron as he tried to muffle a moan. 

 

“Stop what?” - asked Robert between kisses. 

 

“Stop trying to find friction. I don't need a boner.”

 

“I can always take care of it for you.” - he smirked. 

 

“Yeah I know that.” – he answered laughing – “But we don't have time for it. Besides, I'd rather just lie here with you.”

 

“Aww you're so soppy.” - teased Robert hopping down next to Aaron.

 

“Do you want me to kick you out of bed, or you're gonna shut up and hold me for five more minutes?”

 

“Come here then.” - said Robert as he opened his arms inviting Aaron in. 

 

“You're so comfy.”

 

“I'm glad I can be of use.” - he smiled. 

 

“Yeah, you're the best pillow.”

 

“Don't fall asleep!” - said Robert suddenly. - “We'd never hear the end of it... you know how Liv can be.”

 

“Yeah don't worry I won't. I set the alarm anyway.” - he said before he placed his head on Robert's chest, closing his eyes. Just for 5 minutes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @tardisgirl93


End file.
